Everything Starts In A Coffee Shop, Doesn't It?
by KageDanza
Summary: In which I hate myself for agreeing to publish an OC story as my first fanfic, and two made-up characters meet the Doctor in one of the most boring yet tranquil places in the universe: a coffee shop. Well, not exactly IN the coffee shop... On top of the remains of it. Stupid Daleks. (No pairings. This is my first published fic, but feel free to flame me!)
1. Chapter 1: Aurora Springs

**Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own Doctor Who? **

Buried in purple blankets, face pressed into a purple pillow, and laying on a purple and black bed was Aurora Springs, who was most definitely NOT a morning person. When her alarm turned on, playing 'The Lazy Song,' she let out a grunt which roughly translated into, "NO, I'm not getting up. Psh, why would I do that?" But, because of the alarm clock's annoying persistence, she strangled the covers, escaping onto the soft, white carpet. She was feeling neither energetic nor cheerful enough to make the bed. Because of this, she left her blankets lying on the floor in a mess of crumpled cloth and used her computer chair to stand up.

After Aurora's struggle to have any less than the entirety of her legs **on** the floor, she shuffled into the bathroom in her lilac nightgown and slippers. There, she brushed her teeth then took a shower, like her father taught her when she was a kid. He always said it felt cleaner, and it did. At least to her. She cleaned herself off in the shower, then sat for a while, talking to herself and making up conversations with fictional characters, wondering if anyone else did that.

When she realized she'd spent a total of 45 minutes in the shower, she turned off the water and put on a towel (which was of course purple), then ran back to her room. Anybody who looked at her bedroom could immediately tell what her favorite color was; everything was purple, except for her black TV and white closet door.

Speaking of her closet, she opened it and put on a black pencil skirt, a t-shirt (which was, duh, purple), and a black jacket with sleeves that went just past her wrists. She left the jacket open and wandered, barefoot, to the front door, which was where she kept her shoes-what few pairs she had-and put on a pair of black wedges with straps and tiny, gold-ish metallic buckles.

Despite whatever you may have been expecting, Aurora had dark blonde hair, sky-blue eyes, and skin that was pale except for her rosy pink cheeks and nose.

She grabbed her black purse and ran out the door to get some breakfast-and a cup of coffee. After she had purchased her 'balanced' breakfast of a mocha and a chocolate doughnut, she carried her bag and foam cup onto the bus and rode to the video-game company she and her friends started. When she arrived, she noticed that everyone except Jade -her best friend- was there.

"Hey, where's-oh, she's... she's right there," she stammered, slightly embarrassed, as Jade arrived about thirty seconds after her. She shrugged it off and went to her small office to devour her breakfast and slap herself awake.

**Okay, so I think that turned out pretty well. My friend wrote this, and since she doesn't have a FanFiction account she wanted me to post this on mine. Especially since I'll be writing the next chapter- Jade's chapter. Actually, here's a fun fact: I hate reading OC fics. Well, except for certain ones. It takes a lot to make me want to try them out, though. Anyway, I hope you review! Reviews may not speed up the update process but they sure do make me happy. Heck, flames are good. Burn me as much as you can, people, because I'm lonely up here. XD**


	2. Chapter Two: Jade Wilson

**DiscLAMER: Stupid disclamers.**

Jade Amaryllis Wilson was much more agreeable in the mornings than her best friend. She also got up much earlier. She woke up in her queen-sized bed underneath her silky green covers. She propped herself up on her arm and looked out the window. Still dark. She smiled and swung herslef out of her bed, hitting the wood floor beneath her with a soft thump. Thankfully she'd gone to bed at nine the night before in preparation for the meeting today, which unfortunately she had to be wide awake for. She also was able to wake up early enough that she could make a list of video game ideas she could bring up at the meeting. (She didn't know why they even bothered to have meetings; their company didn't have near enough employees.) But before she could make that list, she had to get ready.

She staggered across the hall to the bathroom to take a shower. She turned it up to its highest setting of heat, trying to keep the warmth from her blankets. She spent 20 minutes thinking of... well, to be honest, everything. She was a procrastinator of the highest caliber. The eventual heat death of the universe, String Theory, how cute Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians was, all the different levels of pathetic she was currently at, how ridiculously stupid the character Edward Cullen is... it went on and on. She sang the entire music video version of 'Mirror' by Justin Timberlake (she didn't even LIKE Justin Timberlake!) and 'Smile' by Lily Allen. Finally, she remembered she was supposed to be and it took just five minutes to finish and get out, wrapping herself in her old Disney Princesses towel (why did she even still HAVE that?). She trudged to her room, struggling to not shiver because of the sudden cold air flowing lazily around her. Her long, curly, now-wet hair was NOT helping matters, either.

When she got to her room, she turned on her heater and stood in front of it while she got dressed in her favorite green tank top, dark wash blue jeans, a pleather jacket, and her favorite pair of black combat boots. Without a doubt the meeting was going to be informal, just like everything else in their little company. Because of that, she felt no need to dress up in something other than her usual attire.

After Jade had gotten dressed, she brushed out her hair, wincing when she hit any of the abundance of knots in it. When it was sufficiently combed through, and she was satisfied with the state of her chocolate brown hair, she pulled it into a ponytail. Her brown eyes then searched the room for a notepad and a pencil so she could get a little bit of preparation done before she went to Starbucks for her cheese danish and caramel macchiato. She may not have been able to afford a good-sized house, but dang it, she was going to pretend she wasn't living in the world's tiniest suburban dwelling! (Slight exaggeration, but still. Her house was practically a tool shed!)

"What are we discussing at the meeting again?" She wondered out loud, dimly remembering Hallie had mentioned something about new ideas for video games, but what else? Oh, right. Company names. She thought they'd agreed on SoulGem studios, though... whatever. They were probably just going to vote on it or something.

She finished her sloppy, practically unintelligible little list and rushed out the door to grab her bycicle and ride by Starbucks, get her breakfast, and go to the little building she, Aurora, Aurora's boyfriend Kai, and their other friends Sydney and Sarah were renting.

After about twenty minutes of hating red lights, loving the smell of coffee, and wishing she had a car, she finally reached the small building between the laundromat and McDonald's (they're EVERYWHERE!). She noticed Aurora had gotten there just before her. Jade sighed. Time for another day at work... no matter how cool her job was.

**Yaaaay, two chapters in one day! This one was written completely by me. I don't know... I probably could've done better. Trust me though, it gets more exciting later on. Probably. **


End file.
